


Only a matter of Time

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter leaned in and inhaled, then looked perplexed. He put one hand against the wall and then the other, effectively trapping the hunter. “You didn’t have sex,” Peter evidently decided after a good deal of sniffing. He sounded pleased and his face relaxed. "Well, not with a person. I don’t smell anyone else on you.”Chris put his hands on the werewolf’s chest and gave him a shove. Peter didn’t budge and Chris rolled his eyes, “not that it is any of your business. Step aside before I go for my gun.” The threat was only half-hearted.“You could have gone for your gun three minutes ago,” Peter pointed out and looked down, Chris’ hands were still on his chest.Chris had curled his fingers slightly and gripped the fabric of Peter’s shirt without even realizing he’d done so.“From the smell of it, you enjoyed yourself.”  Peter sniffed him again and almost looked a little like he might be high on whatever it was he could smell. He moved a little closer. Chris didn’t stop him.





	

Chris sighed as he walked up to the top floor of the loft. He knew Peter was going to be there. Lately he’d ‘turned over a new leaf’ according to Derek who couldn’t say it without grimacing. Chris’ problem wasn’t Peter exactly but how he wanted Peter to bend him over a table and fuck him senseless. Allison told him he was playing with fire literally when he talked to her about it. She’d asked him Why Peter? Of all the werewolves in the county, why did he have to have a hard-on for the one who tried to kill her boyfriend?

Of course he’d talked to her. He wasn’t getting her permission, just testing the waters. It had been a couple of years since Victoria’s death and he was middle-aged, not dead. Peter? He was sex on legs and drove him crazy every pack meeting.

Chris had lost count of the sexual fantasies he’d had starring Peter Hale. It got so that he had to meditate before every meeting and take a lot of cold showers so that the rest of the pack didn’t notice. It was foolish to pursue a barely sane person much less a barely sane werewolf. So he hadn’t acted on his desires or made them clear to Peter. Yet.  He was rapidly starting to regret that decision. After so much masturbating to one man his body was sensitive and now he was waking up to dreams and losing sleep. Fuck.

He did experiment. He had made several intense looks Peter’s way. They were not acknowledged. Peter seemed to just not want anything to do with him. So he stopped trying. It was just as well, he decided.

Lack of sleep the previous night was his only excuse for showing up at the weekly pack meeting without having taken a cold shower. He hadn’t meditated or drank anything to mask his scent. Any werewolf worth his salt would smell it on him the moment he walked in. They wouldn’t know who it was for but they would smell it. They would think he had sex, or wanted to have sex with someone. Chris was good at the art of misdirection, he’d be able to confuse them as long as he didn’t stand anywhere near Peter. Not that such a thing happened often. Peter actually did his best to avoid being in Chris’ personal space.

Which was the main reason he’d never acted on his desires. There wasn’t any point if the man in question hated you and your family. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the loft. Music was playing and the pack was already involved in their usual dynamics while Derek Hale watched over them. He’d come a long way over the years, largely due to the influence of Stiles Stilinski.  Peter sat on the stairs watching the kids play games.

Cora and Allison appeared to have roped the lot of them into game night. Cards, board games and all kinds of traditional family stuff. No one noticed him at first, except Allison who smiled at her father. Derek tensed, but that was natural. Chris was a hunter, even if he was pack. The most surprising reaction of all was from Peter. When he went to get a beer from the kitchen and came back he noticed Peter’s eyes on him.

Peter looked furious, like a barely contained animal wanting to reach out and bite something.  He clenched and unclenched his hands, pushed himself off the stairs and stalked out to the balcony not two minutes after Chris entered the room.

“Was it something I said?” Chris quipped, since he hadn’t said a word to anyone.

“Just Peter being Peter,” Derek grumbled.

Since the kids were super involved in their pack party games and wouldn’t notice if he followed Peter out onto the balcony.  “Hi,” Chris stood at the doorway.

“Go away, I came out here to be alone.” Peter grunted.

“Well, there is a pack of children in there.” Chris leaned on the stone wall. “I can respect that.”

Silence dragged between him until Peter finally gave out a frustrated growl. “Who?”

“Huh?”

“Who did you sleep with?” Peter asked sharply.

“What?” Chris tried to look innocent but he knew what was going to happen but this was really the last thing he’d expected.

Peter turned away from him and perched up on the balcony railing as though he meant to take off at any minute. Chris watched him for a while, curious at the reaction. Peter barely tolerated him on a good day and hadn’t given the slightest indication of interest.

“I know how I must smell if that’s your problem. Sorry I didn’t have a chance to shower, got caught up in a few things today.”  Chris ran a hand over his arm to deal with the nerves that Peter Hale always managed to trigger. “Not that I owe you an explanation.”

Peter snarled at him and jumped down to prowl closer.

“Er, Peter? What are you doing?” Chris took several steps backwards which just meant he was up against the wall.

Peter leaned in and inhaled, then looked perplexed. He put one hand against the wall and then the other, effectively trapping the hunter. “You didn’t have sex,” Peter evidently decided after a good deal of sniffing. He sounded pleased and his face relaxed. "Well, not with a person. I don’t smell anyone else on you.”

Chris put his hands on the werewolf’s chest and gave him a shove. Peter didn’t budge and Chris rolled his eyes, “not that it is any of your business. Step aside before I go for my gun.” The threat was only half-hearted. 

“You could have gone for your gun three minutes ago,” Peter pointed out and looked down, Chris’ hands were still on his chest.

Chris had curled his fingers slightly and gripped the fabric of Peter’s shirt without even realizing he’d done so.

“From the smell of it, you enjoyed yourself.”  Peter sniffed him again and almost looked a little like he might be high on whatever it was he could smell. He moved a little closer. Chris didn’t stop him.

“Most people who masturbate do, Hale.” Chris pointed out as mildly as possible. If he didn’t there was no way he could handle these meetings without everyone knowing his little secret. The things he wanted Peter to do! Unfortunately, once the thought popped into his head, Chris couldn’t force it away. He boldly slid his hands down to rest on Peter’s hips. Maybe that would make it clear?  


Peter growled low in his throat. “You smell like candy,” he moaned, “You always smell good…but tonight. God, _Christopher_. I want to taste that.” The words were almost said apologetically.

“But you hate me?” Chris looked startled at Peter’s admission. His eyes sharpened at the obvious need in the wolf’s eyes and he could hear Peter’s breath quicken. 

Peter's mouth sort of slid open slightly and he focused on Chris’ neck. 

Chris tightened his grip on Peter’s hips, an action that provoked a sharp sound from the Wolf.

“Hate is such a strong word, Christopher.” Peter leaned in.  His breath warm against Chris’ skin. He reached for the top button of Chris’ shirt and flicked it open. “I don’t.” He touched his lips to the hunter’s skin. “Hate you, that is. If you don’t want this, just say no.”

It was such feather light, a ghost of a touch that may or may not have happened. Chris was too far gone already to care. His skin heated up under the feel of Peter’s lips like wildfire.

Peter opened another button and pushed the shirt a little out of the way.

Chris slid his hand around to grip Peter’s ass. He trailed his fingers up to pull the shirt out of Peter’s belt.

Another button was flicked open. Peter’s lips hovered over his skin while the werewolf’s breathing became erratic and needy. Finally he took a taste of Chris’ skin. His tongue dragged over Chris’ collar bone and he shuddered. “I want to fuck you,” Peter whispered headily. “I want to fuck you so badly I don’t care that the kids are all watching us right now.”

He was right, too. Chris glanced over at the very curtain-less windows to see a group of stunned teenagers of varying ages watching them with a mixture of horror, fascination and curiosity. He looked away from the group and smirked. “Let’s show them how it’s done, then.”  The brats could learn some manners, after all.

Peter gave an absolutely wicked grin and kissed him. He kept work on Chris’ shirt as he commanded the hunter’s lips. Chris was certainly no inactive participant in the kiss. He sucked and whimpered and tugged on Peter’s tongue. All he wanted was more of the delicious heat that came off the werewolf in waves. He could feel the desire crash through him like a tidal wave had just assaulted a shore he’d been calmly standing on. Peter slowed down a little and explored his mouth. He’d managed to get every button undone by the time Chris actually had to breathe.  Peter wrenched open his shirt and went for his throat. Peter’s hands were hot against his skin and Chris felt a little dizzy from the overwhelming senses battering him. He tried his best to keep up. His hands gripped Peter’s shoulders and slid over his muscles as the opportunity to touch could not be ignored.

Peter didn’t bite him, he nibbled and sucked on Chris’ neck. There may also have been licking. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to ram my dick into your ass so hard you’re not going to sit for a week. I’m going to make sure you don’t go anywhere else because my dick is all you’ll ever need. I’m going to make you _scream_ , Christopher.”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh, “I’d like to see you try.”

The balcony, it seemed, wasn’t entirely the best place to have any privacy.

Derek wrenched open the door and snarled at them. “There’s a MEETING going on.” He spat out and slammed the door so hard on the way back in that it rattled on its hinges and nearly gave way.

“Wanna play hooky?” Peter gave him a devilish look as he loosened his grip enough so that Chris could collect himself.  

It was way too much effort to redo his buttons all up, Chris decided. He did at least smooth his hair and chuckle at Peter. “I think we deserve it,” Chris reached up and traced Peter’s lips with his thumb.  

He walked back inside nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked at anything but Chris and Peter. “We have things to do,” Chris announced slowly. “You kids can manage without us tonight.”

Peter gave a low growl of assent as he followed Chris. He couldn’t resist a parting shot at the pack, “And if any of you call while I’m in the middle of fucking him, I’m going to be really…” his eyebrows narrowed, “ _really_ annoyed. Send a text.”

They left the loft.

Scott scrubbed his face, “What just happened? How did I miss that?”

Cora pulled out a twenty and gave it to Allison, so did Kira and Isaac.

Allison wiggled her fingers at Stiles. “Pay up.”

Stiles sighed and did. “You played us!” he accused Allison.

“My father and I actually talk, you know.” Allison snickered. "It was only a matter of time."

Derek looked at the group like he wanted to bury every last one of them. “You idiots could have warned me.”

“What and miss the look on your face when Peter finally caved?” Allison giggled. “My dad has been giving him subtle signals for at least half a year.”

Derek threw a pillow at her.

 **FIN**

 


End file.
